OH NOES!
by Morgana-chan
Summary: Fluffy crack oneshot! A day at the beach for the Hyuuga's and a few other fellow ninja! A few character a little ooc- but it's for the better! Itahina! Have fun!


_**Me and Blueharedvamps(RainyxKnight) wrote this last night out of bordum hope you like it **_

It was blazing at the beach. It made the water all the more refreshing. Hinata jumped ran in, looking as if she was dancing, trying hard not to step on the sand at the temperature of magma. When she finally got in she sighed in relief and paddled out as far as she could. Any way to get away from the Hyuuga family trip. She thought that her family were the only Konohans here at this mist village beach- but how wrong was she!

Itachi sat not too far away, enjoying the view of the ... curvacious... girl swimming rapidly. Kisame, his partner, was huddled under a blue frilly blanket his ma made him to keep him from frying under the intense sun. And yet still Sasuke sat with Orochimaru on the opposite end of the beach, also crouching in the shade in fear of losing his complexion and scaring away all his fangirls. Orochimaru frolicked in his new speedo asking feminine men to help him put on his sun tan lotion... until Kabuto scared them off and begged to do it for his master.

Itachi was under is black umbrella not wanting to get sunburn like what happened last time he went to the beach. Then he saw her. She was beautiful. The way her wet hair moved when the wind blew and how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He wanted to approach her, but his blue sidekick was clinging to him like a young child would do to it's mother.

Meanwhile Hinata was floating around in the water hoping Neji would get over his "But if I get my hair wet it would get all frizzy" moment so she could have someone to play with. She would make a sandcastle with her little sister Hanabi but the cool water just felt so much better then the hot scratchy sand. And not to mention the younger Hyuuga couldn't swim.

It was kind of sad for a ninja to not know how to swim- but Hinata suspected that the pampered life that her sister led would hinder her in parts of her life.

However- she was beginning to agree with Neji- the hair kept getting in her face when she dived down to peer at all the gorgeous coral. She tried to put it up.... but her hand grace the string of her white bikini top (she was trying to not be so pale) ... and it fell off... When a huge wave came and as she ducked under the current carried her top halfway across the stretch of beach!

Panicking the red faced kunoichi looked around her to see if she could find anything to cover herself up with. But came up empty handed. She tried calling to Neji but she was too far away for him to hear her, trying not to drown and cover her top at the same time. She looked around to see if there was anyone around who could help her. Preferably someone female or gay...

AHA! An elderly man in a speedo flirting with dudes! GAY! He was close too... Only about twenty feet away from her top... She dove under the water and swam towards him.

She was fluent and graceful like a mermaid. When she reached close enough to the creepy pale old man she said loudly,"Hey, Mr.- could-could y-you get that top over there and bring it to me?" She asked with the most pitiful and red face.

The strange man just looked at her like she would give him the plaque, "I sssorry misssss, but you mussssst talk to that young man over there." He said pointing to a boy about her age with duck-butt hair.

Hinata just looked at the snake-like man with utter confusion, "B-but wh-why can't you you g-get it?" The crazy man just shrugged and went off to find another victim...umm I mean volunteer to help with his sun tan lotion.

Hinata was starting to get pissed... all the gay guys seemed to be off- her little sister- appearing to be the only other female on the beach was off in the distance.

She would have to ask a straight man. She couldn't risk getting out of the water herself- all the Hyuuga's had EXCELLENT vision- the water distorted it a ton- but if she stood up for generations she'd be known not as a strong ninja or a smart ninja or an acceptable ninja. She'd be known as the topless one. She couldn't stand it. She continued to swim along the shore to find someone else to ask.

.... _OH SHOOT! That one boy gay guy told me about... I could of asked him... though by the way he was huddling under the umbrella he wouldn't move for his life_ ... she thought.

Hinata was starting to feel uneasy, like someone could see her exposed top half. "Umm...excuse m-me bu-but cou-could you he-help me?" She asked the boy under the umbrella but got no response. "Pl-please?" Still nothing. Hinata was starting to get frustrated and dove under water till she found something that would get his attention.

When she got back up to the surface she through the chunk of coarl at the boy with duck-butt hair. He jumped up and almost knocked down his umbrella "ITACHI I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Itachi looked over and saw his younger brother on the other side of the beach with the young woman he had been admiring for most of the day. He looked down and saw his teammate curled in a ball sucking his thumb. Itachi thought right now would be a good time to escape the blue fish-man.

As Kisame rocked back in forth, cradled in his fetal position Itachi made a dash to distract the attractive young and MATURE woman away from his kid brother. Until he heard the dumb-ass screaming his name declaring vengeance for the clan. Man that little boy was a broken record.

As he got closer he realized the woman was topless. He nearly passed out.

"Miss. May I be of assistance to you?" Itachi asked putting on a gentle smile and trying his hardest to not look at the top half of the exposed breasts... or any part of them for that matter. The eyes! Look at the eyes! The voices in his head screamed at him.

"I KNEW YOU WERE HERE YOU BASTERED!" Sasuke screamed again making Hinata flinch from the loudness. Itachi saw her lost article of clothing by his feet. But when he went to reach for it Sasuke jumped on him causing him to fall into the water and also on top of the poor white eyed girl.

The impact of Itachi's fall made Hinata lose her balance and her reflects took over. She grabbed the closest thing to her. Unfortunately it was poor Itachi. He could feel everything.

He was blushing only half as much as her though. She knew he could but she needed to put on that top before her family could see.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-ss-o-rr-rrrr-rrr-eeeee," she finally managed to get out to Itachi.

"S-s-s-i-rr-r," She said directed at Sasuke, "could you p-p-ick up that t-t-op and g-iv-v-ve it to me pleasssse?" She said face like a lava-lamp.

Sasuke looked at the top then at the girl and his brother then back at the top, "What's in it for me?" He questioned. Itachi was getting impatient and wanted to talk to the young woman before Kisame woke up. He looked over at his teammate and saw he was still alseep. Good sign.

But then he saw a green plant with a black and white face. Zetsu was here. And when there was Zetsu there was sure to be Tobi. How Itachi hated the orange masked man. He always brought trouble with him. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts when the girl started to talk again. "Pl-please!"

The poor thing was begging like she would die without the top. Itachi could live with out her in the top, but then he wouldn't be better then Orochimaru now would he?

"Sasuke just give her the damn top and go back to your gay boyfriend!" Itachi yelled at his younger brother and saw Sasuke get pail. Yes there is a shade whiter then white.

"F-fine!" Sasuke screamed in embarrassment, throwing the top on Itachi's face- it damn near gave him a nosebleed but Hinata quickly grabbed the top and put it on using all her ninja skills.

"T-thank you sir!" Hinata nearly shrieked as she bowed in respect- she felt so guilty. She never wanted to look at anyone straight in the eye again. At least her family didn't know she what happened!


End file.
